


Trimming the Tree

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	Trimming the Tree

The scene looked rather domestic, Harry thought as he watched Severus and Teddy decorate their freshly cut Christmas tree. As Teddy couldn’t reach the high branches, Harry would follow discreetly after him moving ornaments so that they didn’t all get bunched in one place. Severus, observing this, conjured a stepstool. 

“Theodore, stand on this,” Severus said placing the stool in front of him. “That way you can reach every part of the tree.”

“Thank you, sir!” Teddy said delighted, his face shining with a smile. Harry smiled at Teddy who looked so much like his father, other then the shade of Christmas red hair he was sporting for the occasion. 

“Sev, I’ve noticed you’re hanging all the blue Christmas _balls_ ,” Harry said, a playful grin on his lips. Severus stepped back observing the progress on the tree. 

“I suppose you are correct.” 

“Do you prefer blue balls?” Harry asked his eyes shining with laughter. 

“Not particularly,” Snape said dryly.

“Just the build up then?” Harry commented once again, keeping his words bland as not to clue Teddy into the sub textual level of the words they were bantering between them. 

“Harry, these comments, or possible jokes as you see them, are beneath you,” Severus sighed. “If you keep this up, your future will be filled with blue balls."


End file.
